


The Only Rooster In The Yard

by Little_Cello



Series: Life on Mars Drabbles [10]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Genderbending, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 19:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2440424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Cello/pseuds/Little_Cello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Listen up Tightypants, I'm Jean Hunt, your DCI, and this is my department. My word is law. Understood?'</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Rooster In The Yard

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the [Weekly Drabble Challenge 219](http://lifein1973.livejournal.com/2386952.html). The prompt was "Role Reversal".  
> This version has been edited slightly.

Sam stared.

 

This was not his office. It was the same city, the same building, same sodding place – but not his office.

 

'... well!'

 

The woman who had been scrutinising his police badge – tall, heavily built, smoking – snapped it shut, looking down (down!) at him with a penetrating stare, eyes narrowed, lips pouting.

 

'Says 'ere yer our new DI!'

 

A few giggles came from the other women – _only_ women, here, and they were _leering_ at him – in the room.

 

'Listen up Tightypants, I'm Jean Hunt, your DCI, and this is my department. My word is law. Understood?'

 

Sam swallowed. 'Yes, ma'am.'


End file.
